villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Grune
Grune is a secondary antagonist in the 2011 reboot of the Thundercats television series. He is a minor player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War, acting as an agent of Mumm-Ra. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Pre War: Former General of Egypt Prior to the events of the first war, Mumm-Ra and his two generals, Grune and Slithe, take control of the Egyptian empire, imprisoning the royal family and enslaving the people of Egypt. However, Mumm-Ra's rule does not last for long, as Rameses and Mirage arrive to stop Mumm-Ra for good. Grune is the first general to flee from Egypt, after Mirage weakens much of Mumm-Ra's power, followed later by Slithe. As for Mumm-Ra, he enters a state of sleeping inside of a tomb. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two After Rameses weakens Mumm-Ra from his tomb and sends him on a mission to assassignate the killer of his son. Mumm-Ra, however, focus on other plans and instead gathers his generals and armies, including Grune, in his pyramid, for the reason to prepare themselves in the following events. Vs Mirage Mumm-Ra orders Grune and his fellow general, Slithe, to take out Mirage, a villainess who had a hand in the mummy's imprisonment. The two attack with a squadron of Slithe's men, but Mirage overwhelms them with her magic. Grune responds, using his magic club to wipe out Mirage's own goblin troopers. Mirage proceeds to wipe out the alliance's division of walkers. When Grune tries to personally strike Mirage down, she disarms him. Outclassed, Grune and Slithe escape. The Battle of the Pridelands Grune and Slithe conspire to kill Mumm-Ra by cutting him off inside the spirit realm; the mummy plans to enter there to wipe out Mirage for good. Nonetheless, the two obey his orders and attack Mirage's allies, an army of lions led by Tublat. Tublat and Grune engage in an all-out brawl, with Grune initally getting the drop on Tublat and Tublat later felling and disarming Grune. However, the battle between Mirage and Mumm-Ra from within the spirit realm causes the portal to collapse. As the portal begins to explode, Grune demands Tublat pull him free. Instead, Tublat holds him in place, coldly stating, "the defeat of your enemy is worth any sacrifice." Grune screams as the portal explodes and he is burned into nothingness. Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:1985 introductions‏Category:Hades' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Lord Dregg Alliance from T.V. Villains TournamentCategory:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains TournamentCategory:Hades Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Skeleton King Alliance in TV Villains TournamentCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the FallCategory:Ancient Egypt Before the FallCategory:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament ]]Grune and Slithe both work under Mumm-Ra once again, this time serving as agents of the Egyptian empire. While on patrol with fellow Egyptian loyalists Chase Young and Combustion Man, they encounter the demonic Drago. To Grune and Slithe's dismay, Young and Combustion Man help Drago destroy most of their division. Grune leaps into action, blasting Combustion Man away with a blast from his club. He then blasts Chase, now transformed into a dragon-like demon. Unfortunately, Young is able to reflect the strike right back at Grune. Grune gets up, now forced to parry several of Chase Young's strikes. He gets in a hit, knocking Young away, but it only buys him some time. Grune tries to take down Chase Young once and for all, but Young absorbs all of his magic. The demon then leaps at Grune and knocks the club out of his hand. Grune tries to escape, but Chase Young transforms him into a small mammal and forces him to submit. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Compromise with Mutants Grune has a numerous supplies of a mysterious weapon. That weapon is also sought by Skeletor and Flogg, for their own designs. The two villains reach into a mutual agreement and compromise with Grune, as the humanoid cat has his full support on the team. First Fight It is revealed that Grune works directly under the Galra Empire, alongside with Sendak. During an excavation survey on Grune's mysterious weapon, Grune's platoon of lizardmen get attacked by two intruders, as Kalibak and the Black Beetle make their way to destroy the Galra Empire. Initially, Grune faces off the Black Beetle, though his rival bought himself some time, for Kalibak to attack him from behind, knocking him off. His partner, Sendak proves too much of a fighter, managing to turn the tides, as he easily knocks them off, with his powerful arm. Upon recovered, Grune unleashes a massive electric blast from his magic club-weapon, electrocuting Kalibak, leaving him out of the battlefield. The Black Beetle, now alone, deals with the enemies personally. He draws a sword and a gun, and charges forward at Sendak and Grune, ready to take them down. He manages to hold off many attacks, though he is outmatched by both Sendak and Grune, who continously blast their foe, with their weapons. Strained and confused, the Black Beetle is helpless, as Sendak unleashes a powerful shot from his magical arm at his rival, finally defeating him.Category:Anime Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Joker Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Skeletor's Alliance in DC vs Non Disney Villains War Category:Francis Lax